


What Makes You Beautiful

by evilfox



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: 发生在两人去纽约卖广告行程中。Mark不肯穿Wardo给他买的西装。





	1. Chapter 1

“我不明白。”

Eduardo反手关上房门。他的呼吸沉重，通常意味着他正在尽力压抑发怒的冲动。

“你可以从一开始就说不，”他扯掉领带，摔在属于他的那张单人床上，“你真的没有必要在我们的客户面前给我丢脸。”

“潜在客户。”Mark纠正他。

“什么？”

“他们只是潜在客户，”Mark坐在另一张床上，从双肩包里抽出笔记本电脑，“而且，他们甚至不是真的对我们有兴趣。”

“是啊，为什么呢。”Eduardo反唇相讥。

“因为我们在做的实际上是……”

“Mark！”Eduardo打断他，“我是在讽刺。”

“……好吧。”

那身西装还躺在床边的扶手椅上，防尘罩都没拆开。Eduardo深吸一口气，感觉像是有人在他怒火上又浇了一罐汽油。

他甚至还买了相配的鞋袜——显然Mark自带的行装里不可能包含皮鞋或正装袜。而Mark的消极态度确保了这份投资绝对收不到回报。

出门之前他再三叮嘱Mark把衣服换了，后者只是看着电脑屏幕敷衍地“嗯”了两声。当他最终在楼下等到为“处理一点技术问题”而晚了十几分钟的Mark，他不敢相信这家伙还是根本没采纳他的着装建议。

我给你的西装呢？！他不想在人来人往的酒店大堂吵闹，可是Mark的态度持续挑衅着他的自持力。

没时间了，先走吧。Mark若无其事地说。

这就是他们如何开始了今天那一系列令人失望的会面。

“为什么你就不愿意把自己弄得体面一点？”他质问Mark。

“我这样有什么不体面的？”Mark低声反驳。

“你想知道是吗？因为你穿得像个他妈的废柴（loser）！而你不是，Mark，你是我认识的最出色的人之一，我想要别人也看到这一点，我想要别人一看见你就知道你有多棒，有多认真，有多……“他吞掉了自己的话。

好看。是的，他想让所有人看到Mark不修边幅的外表下也有帅气动人的一面。因为……那是Mark应得的公平。

“你就没考虑过试试看？就当是为了我？”

Mark“砰”地一声合上了电脑。

“所以我是什么？你的一件首饰？Wardo，我不想说得那么直接，”

“对，好像你什么时候不‘那么直接’过，”

“这整个行程只是关于你满足你幼稚的虚荣心，玩你的‘经商游戏’，和那些‘大人物’见面……”

“我只是在做我的工作！”

“管我穿什么也是你的工作？”

和Mark吵架通常只有两种场面：当Mark不想吵架，他只会非暴力不合作地“嗯”几声；当Mark决定反击，你根本不可能吵赢他。Eduardo在考虑，下次和Mark开始一场争执之前应该先写个两百页左右的企划书。

“……我只是想看我的朋友用他最好的一面赢得别人的尊重，太过分了吗？”

他最诚恳的眼神看向Mark，知道软化的态度会比强硬的打击更奏效。他的想法是对的，Mark的神色也缓和下来。

“但是……那不是我。我没有那样的一面，Wardo。西装什么的，它们穿在你身上很好看，如果给我穿上那只会……”

自取其辱？这是他想说的吗？

Mark再次打开电脑，把他的注意力放回网站的日常维护上。

“……我去冲个澡。”Eduardo解着衬衫扣子走向浴室，思绪混乱。

他本该想到的。他本该更了解Mark，更了解一个像Mark这样的人绝不会无缘无故地反对什么。他本该比旁人更理解为了不被比较、不充当陪衬而选择逃避的心情。

热水流在他肩头，浴室里涌起氤氲的雾气。

我真是个混蛋。Eduardo想。

而Mark，Mark想错了。是的，他是个天才男孩，但每个人都会犯错，即使是Mark。他认为自己不够有型、衬不起一套意式西装？他错得太离谱了。

好吧，计划是这样。Eduardo想。我要告诉他真相，关于西装只是某种愚蠢的东海岸礼仪，穿上西装也不会让你更美，因为你本来就是个美男子，穿什么都一样。

……当然，这或许有点不太得当，作为朋友之间的对话。

管他的呢。天知道Mark每天能发出多少不得当言论，和他比起来，Eduardo认为自己的不得当额度还富富有余。

他这样想着，擦着头发走出浴室。

“对不起，Mark，我刚才不应该……”

Eduardo呆住了。

西装的防尘罩被丢在地上。Mark站在床边，上身套着Eduardo为他选的灰色西装。

他还没来得及穿上长裤，外套和衬衫的下摆堪堪遮住他的内裤。长及膝盖的黑色正装袜紧紧裹着他清瘦的小腿和脚踝。

“这太蠢了。这不是我。”他反悔似的脱下上衣搭在椅子上，“我不会穿这种东西去见人的。”

Eduardo仍然感到头脑一片空白。大概是因为本该带着氧分子来支持大脑运转的血液正流向不该去的地方。

“Wardo？”

Mark回过头，看到他的合伙人围着浴巾掉头冲回浴室里。

“嘿，你不是洗好了吗？该我了吧。”Mark冲他的背影抗议。

“等一下，就，就一小会……”

Eduardo关上浴室门，扯下浴巾。他走到花洒下面，开了冷水。

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Wardo，这不公平……“Mark一把推开浴室门，“……操。”他无法忽视对方胯间的状况。

“我说了叫你等一会……！”Eduardo转过身去，虽然他也知道为时已晚。“出去。”

Mark没有立即从命。这不新鲜，你什么时候能让Mark乖乖听话了？

“……没关系，我明白了。”他镇定地说。

“明白什么？！”Eduardo难堪极了，“请你出去好吗！”

“别慌，我去叫Christy。”

“不！……别去。”他回头喝止Mark，注意到对方向他背后落下的视线，“……你在看什么？！”

他当然不想让Mark看见他尬尴的勃起，但也不想像这样被盯着屁股。而他最不想要的是把Christy搅进来。

他原本以为这糟糕的一天就算结束了。哈，哪能那么容易？

“Wardo？”

“你还呆在这干什么？！”糟糕的是，知道Mark在背后看着他，这使他更硬了。

“抱歉我走神了，我这就来帮你。”

“什么？！等等……？！”

Mark仍然穿着衬衫和长袜，不在乎地踩进满地冷水里。

“好冷……”他皱着眉伸手去把淋浴开关旋到热水那一侧。

温暖的水雾在浴室里弥漫开，Eduardo感到自己的体温和水温一道升高了。他慢慢转过身，隔着雾气，难以置信地看着Mark，看着他被热水打湿的卷发，看着那件湿漉漉地贴在他身上的昂贵衬衫。

也许买大了一码。Eduardo想。

“……你知道正装衬衫只能干洗吗。”他走近Mark。

“是吗。”

换做平时，他肯定会因为Mark毁了这件漂亮衣服而大为光火。可是现在，他最不想在意的就是那该死的衬衫。

Mark握住他的阴茎揉了两把，“确认一下是自愿哦（just concent check），你想要我帮你打出来，对吧？”

尽管知道Mark只是在认真地“照章办事”，这听上去竟然一点也不毁气氛。这是Mark令人着迷的原因，他也许不擅长领会言外之意，但他不会羞于提问。

Eduardo艰难地挤出一句“yes”，只是被Mark握着他已经激动得一阵目眩。Mark低着头专注地摆弄那急迫的性器，瘦削的肩头靠在他胸前。

“这样会太快吗？”Mark问他。

“……不会……”Eduardo喘息着，他从没觉得在性爱中保持交流是这么难的一件事，他组织不出任何有意义的句子，脑子里只有快感在放烟花。

他低声呻吟着，不消一会就缴械了。

“Mark……”他吻着卷发男孩的耳垂，感到有什么等待释放的硬物抵着他的大腿，“……我想给你咬，可以吗？”

“可以，”Mark点点头，他的声音不再那么镇定自若了。

Eduardo笑着跪下去，将Mark湿透的内裤褪到脚踝，那脚上仍然穿着黑色的羊毛长袜。

这袜子也完蛋了。Eduardo想。可是谁在乎呢？

他不擅长这个，当然，他在这方面的经验并不充足。不过，幸运的是，他是个男人，一个男人总是明白另一个男人想要什么。

况且这是Mark，他会用尽一切方法让这个麻烦鬼爽到失声。

他感到Mark在他的吮吸中颤栗，不自觉地向前冲刺。他奋力将那东西吞进深处，让喷出的精液呛住他的喉咙。

“你还好吗？”Mark抚着他的背，看着他把精液咳出来啐在地上，被流水卷走。

“从没这么好过。”

“抱歉毁了你的衬衫。”Mark开始解开扣子，准备洗个澡。

“没什么，看你穿上它我已经……”Eduardo喜不自胜地低下头，“西装也没那么讨厌，不是吗？”

“是的，我想过了，你说的有道理，”Mark把湿透的衬衫搭在毛巾架上，“我该穿得好一点，特别是明天，明天是和Sean Parker……”

“什么？！”

“怎么了？”

“你刚才试衣服是为了见Sean Parker？！”

“是啊，怎么了，行程不是都跟你确认过么……”

“我的客户你就穿着拖鞋见，Sean Parker才值得你打扮，是吗？！”

“‘初次见面，给人家留个好印象’，这不是你说的吗？！都听你的了还凶什么啊……”

“……穿你自己的衣服去。”

Eduardo披上一条浴巾大步走出去。

 

【Fin】


End file.
